Camelot's Twilight
by The Girl of Many Words
Summary: (No Bella and Edward; Merlin/OC) When Frey moves to the town of Forks, Washington to live with her dad, she never expects to meet the mysterious Cullen boy Merlin. Frey gets to know him after a few weeks in her new home and decides she likes him. But Merlin has a secret, one that puts everyone in danger if found out, and his secret isn't as well kept as he originally thought.
1. Prologue

**Hello, dear readers! This is a rewrite of a story I started a while back. Same premise, but the chapters themselves are a little different. Anyway, allons-y! :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Just nope. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Merlin sat by the campfire, tears silently rolling down his downcast face. He could feel Arthur's condemning gaze.

"Why did you never tell me?" Arthur demanded.

"That I am a warlock?" Merlin replied looking up. "Or that I am a vampire? What would you have done, Arthur? You would have killed me, or locked me in the dungeon, at least. I was scared for my life, and I knew you would not understand."

Arthur looked slightly hurt. He knew, though, that Merlin was right. If he had spoken of either of those things to him, he would have killed his manservant on the spot despite all the numerous times Merlin had apparently saved him.

"How did you become a -," he paused. The last thing he wanted to say was a blood-thirsty animal, but that was all he knew vampires were. He was shocked that Merlin had never killed him in his sleep.

"Vampire?"

Arthur nodded, and Merlin dropped his head again. His shoulders shook from silent sobs.

"I was out in the lower part of the town one night when they attacked me. They said that I smelled better than any other magic user they had found before. I don't know why, but they didn't kill me. They just left me in a side road bleeding. When I woke up, I was thirty, but it was not normal. It felt like a burning in my throat. I -."

Merlin stopped. He took a deep breath.

"There was a girl I had been hiding, a girl cursed with magic. I had been going to see her and bring her food that night. When I finally got to her, I killed her. I - I had never meant to. She had cut herself on a piece of stone, and when I saw her blood, I couldn't control myself."

Arthur was silent while Merlin sat and sobbed. He didn't know what to make of his manservant now. Arthur had always seen him as this weak, somewhat intelligent servant who made a good friend. He had never thought of him as this powerful warlock who could rip him limb from limb at any time he chose. At that moment, Arthur's respect for Merlin (though he never admitted he had some) went sky-high. There were so many times that Merlin could have killed him or let him die, and every time Merlin had saved him. Who knew how many times Merlin had done things that were for the benefit of the kingdom without Arthur ever knowing. Yet there was one thing that still bothered him.

"Have you ever killed anyone else?" he tentatively asked.

Merlin's head popped back up. "No, never. I couldn't live with myself if I did that again. So I just live off of animals."

Arthur nodded. The wound in his stomach started throbbing, and he grunted.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked.

"Just the wound," Arthur replied.

Merlin paused. "Will you let me heal you now?"

Arthur contemplated it for a moment. Merlin was his friend after all, and he had done so much for him. He finally nodded. Merlin moved from his side of the fire and over to the king. He gently placed his hand on Arthur's wound and began whispering strange druidic words. Merlin's eyes glowed gold. Arthur felt a warm sensation flow through his abdomen as the bleeding stopped and his body mended itself. Merlin stopped speaking and removed his hand. All that was left was an almost unnoticeable scar with a bit of dried blood.

"So," Arthur started as Merlin went to get the water. "You have magic."

Merlin stopped and smiled his cheeky, lopsided grin. "I have magic."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, again! I'm back. Just a heads up: Merlin's way of speaking is going to be a bit archaic. No Shakespeare or anything, but just a bit off. If it gets to be too much, let me know! However, he and my OC (Frey) will switch out being the narrators every other chapter. That should be a good reprieve, but again, if Merlin's narration is too much, please tell me. I can tone it down. **

**Please R&R! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING! (in my room)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The rain poured down on my head, and for once I wished it to cease. Yet naturally, it fell harder. I sighed and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, pushing my wet raven hair out of my eyes.

_Hey, Mer, you okay? _Alice's voice chirped in my head.

"I am fine, Alice," **(A/N - btw, Merlin doesn't use contractions, ever) **I said aloud so as to let Jasper know we were speaking.

For whatever reason, Alice and I were able to speak to one another with our minds. I never knew why, but I presumed she possibly had druid in her.

_No, you're not. You're grumpy, and you've been staring at the sidewalk like it's the most important thing in the world. What's bothering you?_

"Nothing I have not dealt with before."

"Just leave him be, Alice," I heard Jasper whisper.

I glanced over to Alice to see her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. A sad smile graced my lips.

_I wish you could help me, yet 'tis not merely as simple as thee makest out to be. _I said.

_At least let me try. You're like my big brother, Mer, and I can't stand to see you this upset. _

_Worry not, dear Alice. I shall be fine hence the morning comes._

_You always say that._

I finally looked up from the side-walk and smiled.

"What thinkest thou, Jasper, of this incessant downpour? Doth thee have mind to suggest it may cease?" **(A/N - Okay, maybe some notes of Shakespeare, but only sometimes. Last interruption, promise.) **

The corners of Jasper's mouth turned upwards.

"Stop talking like that," he said. "People are going to think you're a loon, Merlin."

I shrugged. "People already believe me to be a loon, but I am British. I can get away with it."

Alice giggled. "He's got a point."

Jasper's eyes turned in a circle. "Still, we can only understand him about half the time when he talks like that."

"Oh, come on, Arthur, you -."

The words froze in my throat, and my playful attitude fell away. My face went stony. Before they could pester me as I knew they would, I quickened my pace towards my class.

"I am fine, and I shall see you at lunch," I said before leaving them.

Some days were better than other days, and my centuries of life did not help ease the pain of having to watch so many friends pass. That day was particularly difficult as my thoughts decided to stay rooted upon my first life: Arthur, Gwen, the knights, and even little Jason. I sighed as I reached the school building, pushing the door open to enter the den of mortals. Just as I was about to stride towards my class, a girl bumped into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't I didn't mean to," she stuttered. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking."

I looked down to see her squatting on the ground in order to gather her dropped possessions.

"No, 'tis all right. Let me help," I said squatting before her.

I picked up her books and stood as she did. The girl straightened her glasses over her emerald eyes. She pushed her brown hair from her face, then stretched out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Frey. Do you know where the biology class is?" were her words.

I stood frozen for a moment.

_Frey? That name . . ._

"Oh, yes, I do. Follow me," I finally managed to say.

I began walking, and the girl followed.

"So, what's your name?"

"Merlin," I curtly answered.

"Like the dude in the legends of Camelot? Cool, I like it."

"Thank you."

"And you're British," she said more as statement than question. "Nice. What are you doing in America?"

I cast a glance over at her that I hoped would ward her off, but she continued to stare at me with an expectant expression. A sigh slipped through my lips.

"I live here with my adoptive family. What about you? I have never seen you here before," I said wanting to get the subject off myself as quickly as possible.

"Oh, my mom went off the deep end, so I came here to live with my dad."

My brow creased with misunderstanding. There were some expressions and idioms of Late Modern English that I had yet to fathom.

"Went off the deep end?' I inquired.

"She went crazy."

"Ah. Here we are."

I pushed the door to the biology classroom open and stepped inside. Leaving Frey at the front of the room, I quickly made my way to my lonely table near the back. Frey stood at the front speaking with the teacher until he handed her a textbook and pointed in my direction. I inwardly groaned. The last thing I needed was a human sitting by me and watching my every move. Frey came and pulled the seat back. She sat down and smiled at me.

"Hey again," she whispered.

I cut a glance towards her and did not reply. She leaned closer to me, and an overwhelming scent filled my nose. I ceased breathing.

"What? Not talking to me now?"

Venom pooled in my mouth, and I forced it down my dry throat. My thirst was staggering, and being so close to a girl who smelled so delightful did not help. Frey seemed to notice my discomfort and backed away.

"Alrighty, then."

She opened up her notebook and began writing down what the teacher said. Slowly I pulled my book out, trying my best to not take in any air. The girl's scent coated my throat and the inside of my nose. I began writing in my small cursive script, occasionally punching holes in the paper.

_Merlin._

I stopped.

_Please tell me you aren't doing anything rash, _she continued.

_Alice . . . _

_Merlin, tell me that you're okay. _

_I am fine, dear Alice. _

She was silent for a moment. _Just keep talking to me. At least until class ends. _

_All right.  
_

_What's going on in biology? _

_I - I'm not really paying that much attention. _

_You should. You never know what you might learn. _

I was not thinking, and I took a breath. Her scent flooded my lungs. My pen slipped from my fingers, and I clamped a hand over my mouth and nose.

"You okay?" the girl asked.

I nodded, tense.

_Merlin, stop!_

It took every ounce of willpower I had not to start at the sound of Alice's anguished yell.

_Please, don't do it, _she said moments before a thought entered my head.

_I could kill her, but I would have to go on and kill the rest. _

I realized what she was warning me about.

_Oh, Alice, I am so sorry. _

_Please, Merlin, I don't want you to become the monster I saw you could be._

I drew my hand over my face before dropping my materials into my bag. Frey glanced back over at me. The bell rang, and I was out of the classroom before everyone else. Instead of going to the lunch room, I went straight for my car. I locked myself inside the vehicle and turned the air on as high as it could go. For a while I sat there taking in large gulps of the clean air in an attempt to clear my head. Yet her scent stayed in my lungs. Alice eventually came to check on me, Jasper trailing behind her. She knocked on the window. With a sigh, I opened the car door.

"Hey, you okay, Mer?" she asked.

"I do not think as much. If anyone asks, tell them I felt ill. Are you and Jasper all right if I leave?"

Alice nodded. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Alice."

She backed away, and I shut the door. A few moments later, I pulled out of the school lot and began speeding my way home. Alice's vision, though I was certain that she did not know I had seen, kept running through my mind. Their screams rang in my ears, and I saw myself, eyes red, as I moved faster than their eyes could see. Bodies littered the classroom floor, and I stood by the windows. Blood covered my mouth and hands.

I shook myself to push the images away. I would never become that. I would never put the lives of my family in danger.


End file.
